In the communications industry it is common to communicate using networks including telephone and computer networks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,008 provides a voice activated telephone system. The patent discloses a system that allows a user to use voice commands to search a phone directory. Prior art systems are limited to a single network such as the phone network.